Lost Time
by Exis
Summary: This was just a little ficlet my Beta challenged me to. HP/SS SLASH!*!*!


Title: Lost Time  
  
Author: Exis*  
  
Email: Exis_@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for content, maybe R for the teacher/student issue  
  
Warnings: There will be no sequel. This was writen for my beta reader, who challenged me to write a fic with Harry wearing a "Debauch Me" shirt. This is SLASH!!! Think gay love story. If anyone has an issue with that, the had best not read further. It also highlights a teacher student relationship. If that makes you uneasy, stop NOW.  
  
Dedication: Why, Tealish of course. As always, she is my inspiration and my friend. Without her half my ideas wouldn't get off the ground. What I write isn't worth the ink it's printed with, without her help.  
  
Severus descended the steps toward his quarters with speed and carelessness that was foreign to him. The sorting ceremony had been particularly trying on his patience this year, and he had gotten away at the first available moment. The road to his quarters was narrow and winding, and it seriously discouraged travel. The previous summer, which has just come to an end, had been outstandingly dull. His research simply refused to cooperate and try as he did; he couldn't seem to get the results he desired. But there was one thing that made the whole situation more pleasant. This summer, there had been no Voldemort to take up his time and sanity. Mr. Potter, the boy wonder, had certainly taken care of that. But he wouldn't let himself think about him right now. Not when he had spent the entire welcoming feast with those insufferable green eyes drilling into him. Taking the final steps down the spiral staircase, he reached the hollow landing that he called home. Reaching his door, he ran the tip of his wand down an indent in the oak door and pressed his way inside.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been a long summer for Harry. After defeating the Dark Lord in his 6th year, everything about his summer with the Dursleys seemed anti- climatic. They still had no idea they had the wizarding world's most renowned hero under their roof; and even if they did know, Harry really didn't think they'd care. So, he had spent the time in his bedroom...making no noise...pretending he didn't exist. And that suited everyone just fine.  
  
Not that he spent the whole summer with the Dursleys. He did visit his friend Ron's family for a short time, but he had still spent the majority of the time with his aunt and uncle. The war had taken a lot out of everyone, and Harry thought it best for the Weasleys to have time together. Especially after so many of them had risked their lives for the cause. But that was behind him now. This was his final year at Hogwarts, and he intended to spend it worry free. After listening to another one of Dumbledore's rather odd speeches, he, Ron, and Hermione partook in an excellent meal. But however fantastic the food at Hogwarts was, there were other pressing things on his mind. Taking a final bite of a cookie, he gathered his things and walked out of the Great Hall, throwing "Hello's" behind him as he went. And that's how he had found himself here.  
  
He had left his robes and uniform in a pile on the old mahogany table that sat in the entryway. Picking a book randomly off the shelves, he sat himself on a dark green leather couch and crossed his legs beneath himself. His eyes grazed the pages; only understanding bits and pieces of the old volume he has chosen. He made a nice little indent in the couch, as he sat back and engrossed himself in the explanation of the effect Hybridization has on the sap potency of Mantasillius seedlings. At least, he was engrossed until the door opened....  
  
~*~  
  
Snape couldn't believe it. He actually had the audacity to be sitting in his living room. There, on his most comfortable couch, sat the 'Famous Harry Potter'; running his ignorant little hands over his best copy of "The Magical Effects of Gene Mutation in Mongolian Water Plants." But perhaps the most unbelievable part of it was what he was wearing... Did the boy have any sense at all?  
  
~*~ It had been a birthday present from Seamus. Apparently he had found it on one of his excursions with Dean during the Holiday. He described it as 'A little thanks-for-ridding-the-world-of-a-creature-so-evil-most-piss- themselves-in-rememberace gift,' but Harry suspected that Seamus had just wanted to see him wear it. It was a simple black tee shirt, and hung close to his sides. Written across the chest in plain, white letters were the words "Debauch Me!" He completed the ensemble with his green silk boxers ("Slytherin Green," Severus had whispered to him one memorable night as they tumbled into bed). It had been a very boring summer, and this idea had been bouncing around in his head since June. The few strategic wardrobe choices that were necessary to complete the plan were simple to make.  
  
The Marauders map tucked neatly in his pocket before hand, he took several shortcuts (some of which he was sure not even Severus knew about), and beat the tall, dark man to his rooms. And now the same tall dark man was glaring at him, just as expected, with an unmistakable that mixed total rage and unmistakable pleasure. Harry craved nothing more in the world than to bring that look to his professor's face.  
  
Severus walked in the room briskly, and shed the most outer layer of the complicated ensemble of the robes he perpetually donned. He acted as though he hadn't seen Harry, but Harry kept his eyes stuck on the older man. Throwing the discarded clothing over a chair, he unbuttoned his cuffs, but then stopped undressing himself. His eyes darted toward Harry's forgotten school robe and then finally over to Harry, whose mirthful expression had faded into seriousness. Severus, however, was having no part of his little games. After carefully guarding his face, he raised on eyebrow and walked right past Harry into his bedroom. There was no invitation for Harry to follow. You could feel the magical energy in the room get tighter as Severus spelled his doors, but Harry was not discouraged. He had expected such a reaction, and it was only a matter of time before Severus found the....  
  
~*~ ....Pictures.....At least a hundred! All lying across his bed. A few moments of studying them revealed that the amount of light in the room fluctuated, so Severus knew he must have taken them a few at a time. A naked Harry smiled up at him in a hundred different frames, and as he picked them up, he stretched out, showing Severus just a little more clearly how toned he was and how much he loved the attention. A few of them made Severus wonder how he managed to get the camera to stay like that.  
  
For a moment Severus couldn't breath. Once he calmed himself down enough to take his eyes of the photos, his eyes glanced at the door. Behind it was seventeen-year-old boy his body had craved all summer. They had been lovers last year, and with each other they found enough peace to keep themselves together enough to win the war. Severus had been so sure the boy would want nothing to do with him once they had won. There was never a doubt in the older man's mind that he would eventually become a distant memory. Perhaps even a distant mistake.  
  
But if these photos were any indication of how Harry felt, his feelings towards him were anything but distant. Before he knew what he was doing, he felt himself reach for his wand and begin to take down the wards...  
  
~*~  
  
Harry knew the moment Severus entered a room. His whole body came alive, and without taking his eyes off the page he knew when his lover was standing in the doorway. Still, Severus was saying nothing, and for the first time all night Harry felt a wave of nerves crash over him. Had he been wrong in leaving those pictures? Maybe he wanted nothing to do with him. Was he about to scream at him and kick him out? Unsure of what to do, Harry stood up, praying his knees held him and he closed the book and set it on the couch next to where he had been sitting. For a minute, the two of them just stood there and looked at one another, almost daring the other to move first.  
  
And then, finally, Severus raised a hand slightly and motioned with his index finger for Harry to come closer. In less than a second, Harry was pressed against him, his lips locked on Severus's kissing him like he was oxygen and Severus melted into him. Lips slid over lips and in that perfect moment, those months of torment were gone and in their place stood silent perfection and completion. But there was no time to spare. Severus quickly worked his hands under Harry's shirt, and left it lying in a puddle on the floor. There was no mistaking that the wearer was getting exactly what he had asked for. Hooking one hand into the front of Harry's boxers, he pulled the green-eyed wonder into the bedroom and quickly shut the door. There was lost time to make up for. 


End file.
